Thalia's Love Crisis
by annebeththewise123
Summary: Thalia went to camp with her hunters when something unexpected occurred.Read to find out.
1. The news

Thalia's POV

"Thalia."called Lady Artemis. I had now been in the hunt for 6 lets just say being immortal isn't all it's cracked up to be.I hastily went to see what Artemis wanted. "Yes my lady?" I really was curious of what was going on. She hadn't asked for me in about 3 days. "I'm getting ready for the winter solstice.I want you to break the news to my huntresses that you will be staying at Camp Half Blood." I swear I almost screamed with happiness. I hadn't seen my friends in 2 1/2 years! oh how i miss Annabeth, Sea Weed Brain, and of course little Death Breath. "Yes. I'll tell them Artemis." I exited the tent.

I let my thoughts wonder while i walke to the rest of camp. Then it hit me... Annabeth and Percy would be older than me now! Then, Nico would be my age. Wow it's funny because I used to be way older than Annabeth before i was a tree... I snapped out of my thoughts when I relized I was in front of a tent. I entered the tent. Phoebe's tent. She was closer to the hunt than I was and she was jealous Artemis made me lieutenant instead of her. "Girls," I announced. "pack your bags. Artemis is sending us to Camp Half Blood. Apollo will be here at dawn." I bent down to the youngest of the campers, who was about 10. "Elizabeth, will you do me a favor and go tell the other girls that we're going to camp?" "Yes!" she quickly answered running out of the tent. I hadn't been listening, but by then the hunters were whining and groaning about camp, so i quickly thought of something to cheer them up. "At least we can whip the campers butts at capture the flag. I thought they brightened a little but,then i might have imagined it.

**AN: This is my first story. So what'd you think? Flames are accepted, reviews are rewarded. Next Chapter will be up soon**


	2. The Arrival

**The Arrival **

** Nico's POV**

My morning didn't start out too well. I was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about ruling skeletons to destroy all things pink. I can't even say the word _pink _without wincing, but anyways. As I was destroying the Aphrodite cabin i was jerked into reality. I was splashed with ice cold salt-water. I jumped up and screamed, "PERCY I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Then i heard someone say "OH CRAP!" I waited til Percy left to go take a quick shower. I was officially awake. I slugged to the pavilion. I sat down alone at my table after I tossed my food in the fire, with no words.

Percy walked in nervously so i sent him my coldest death glare. He grimaced, which made me smirk. I silently went back to munching on my steak. I brought out my I pod and blasted some Green Day. I was in the middle of my favorite song when Chiron's hoof thundered. I removed my ear buds to listen. "Attention Campers. The hunters of Artemis are visiting for the annual winter solstice. As usual we will have and, erm, _friendly _game of capture the flag on Friday." And with that the huntresses themselves strutted in lead by the one and only Thalia Grace.

I hadn't seen Sparky in girls sat down at their designated table and went to get food. I noticed Thalia and I were the same age now. I also saw how she still had her goth thing going despite how the others looked and/or thought. Dinner was over, so i went to my cabin because i had nothing better to do. At least not yet.

**AN:Tell me what you think in a review or PM. R&R peace out!**


	3. Meet at the lake

** Thalia's POV**

I left the pavilion and led the hunters to their cabin. Then I bolted to the Athena cabin. I furiously knocked on the door. Annabeth answered so i hug/tackled her. "Thalia!" she squealed. "Hey! Hows camp been tell me things." I replied excitedly. So, after an hour of that i went to visit didn't answer his door , so i yelled "YO,PERCE COME HERE!" I heard him trip and curse in Ancient Greek before he answered his door. "Hey Thals!" "Hey!" I said then hugged him. "I just visited your girlfriend and we talked for awhile. I thought I'd come say i'll be here for two weeks so meet me and Annabeth at the lake tomorrow at 12." I explained "Ok but bring your bathing suit cuz im not promising i'll keep you dry." "Ok see ya there" I said while walking off.

I soon decided to go invite Nico to to our lake plan. I came up on the dark, mysterious Hades cabin. I gently knocked on the door. Nico answered the door. When he saw me he tried to hide his surprise, but he failed. "Oh hey Sparky." he said. "Hey there Death Breath." "Whatcha up to." "Well," I started "me Percy and Annabeth are going to the lake tomorrow to catch up on things and i thought you might want to come." I felt myself blushing. _Why was I blushing? Hunters don't blush bad Thalia bad.I thought. _"Sure what time?" Nico replied smoothly. "Noon see ya there bye" I rushed out. "Ok bye."

*_**The Next Day***_

__**Nico's POV**

I woke up way earlier than i planned to. And I have no idea why. It was 8:00 in the morning. Ugh. I went to shower. Then put on a black shirt with a red skull on it. I was on my way to go eat breakfast when i spotted Thalia, Annabeth, and Percy. I walked over to them. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey" they replied in unison. "What are you doin up so early? You usually miss breakfast." Annabeth asked. "I really don't know why i'm up but I thought I would be like other campers and eat. Besides i'm bored and hungry." I told them. "Alright, you guys go ahead me and Annabeth will catch up!" Percy said. "NO!We never see Thalia we're going with them." Annabeth said directing it at Percy. "Fine." He said sounding like a little kid. We got to the pavilion and said bye to each other. I ate slowly to try to make the day get to 12:00 faster. I was looking forward to the lake and lets just say that it's not because Annabeth and Percy would be there.

***Annabeth's POV***

I was the first one at the lake. Just like always. I was sitting with my back turned from camp and I was skipping rocks. When Thalia appeared behind me. "Hey" I said with -out looking at her. "Hey" she replied. "You got your bathing suit?" I asked randomly. "Yeah, under my clothes." Thalia said boredly, twirling her hair. Percy was next to show up. "Hey guys, I brought us a snack in case we get hungry but don't wanna leave." "That was smart." I remarked. That Sea Weed brain just grinned. Nico suddenly came jogging up. "Hey guys." he said out of breath.

**Why was Nico out of breath? You will just have to wait to find out. R&R, add story to alerts etc. Thalico begins next chapter.**


End file.
